


Harry and Draco's House of Dreams

by November Snowflake (novembersnow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, What did L. M. Montgomery ever do to me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersnow/pseuds/November%20Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend compared Harry and Draco to Anne and Gilbert. Then this happened. Her fault, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Draco's House of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 30, 2002.
> 
> I still say Ivy Blossom shares some of the blame on this one.

It had been a beautiful ceremony, attended by jubilant friends on both sides, and the two lovebirds slipped away with well-wishes still ringing in their ears and warming their hearts. The dusky sky spread out before them as their shared broomstick soared over the patchwork of countryside.

Harry wound his arms tighter around his lover's waist as Draco steered over a copse of trees, just skimming the tops with their feet, and laughed delightedly. "I'm so happy," he said.

Draco's response was low but by no means hesitant. "So am I."

"I wondered whether this day would ever come."

Draco tossed a wry look over his shoulder. "As if you didn't give me plenty of doubts, Harry-boy. After that debacle with the Weasley girl...."

Harry's voice was muffled against Draco's warm back. "I never really loved her, y'know."

"Took you long enough to realize it."

There was an indignant sniff from the rear of the broom. "And as if you didn't give me every reason to think you were in love with Pansy Parkinson."

Draco shrugged, feeling Harry's nose shift against the back of his shoulder. "She's just an old family friend. I was simply doing her a favor."

"By snogging her in the Hall?"

"Well," Draco smirked, "that was just a bonus."

Harry stuck his nose in the air. "I hate you."

Draco laughed. "No, you don't. You love me."

Lean arms wrapped themselves more tightly around Draco's midriff. "I do love you." 

Draco nodded in smug affirmation, but didn't verbally respond until Harry poked a finger into his belly. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your turn."

He affected innocence. "My turn for what?"

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry muttered. "Your turn to tell me you love me, of course."

Draco hid a smile. "Why would I want to do that?"

Harry poked him again. "Admit it--you've loved me ever since I broke that slate over your head our first year."

"I don't even know how the hell you managed to get your hands on a slate in the first place."

"Nicked it from the Muggle Studies storeroom," Harry replied, happily snuggling deeper into Draco's back now that he sensed capitulation was imminent. "Come on, now, admit it."

Draco sighed. "All right, yes. I've loved you since you broke a slate over my head."

"And every antagonistic thing you ever did to me was just to get my attention."

"Damn it, will you leave me with no dignity?"

"Come on." Harry pressed his hands against Draco's chest and rubbed his nose against the back of the other man's neck. "I want to hear you say it."

Draco heaved an even more exasperated sigh, but almost unconsciously touched a warm palm to the hand covering his heart. "Yes, fine then--every antagonistic thing I ever did to you was just to catch your attention."

Harry kissed Draco's ear. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Draco muttered darkly.

Harry pressed his cheek against Draco's shoulder. "You know, Hermione tried to convince me back in fifth year that you had a thing for me, but I refused to believe her."

"What happened fifth year?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"The elocution contest Professor Dumbledore organized before Christmas--"

"Oh. Right." Draco could feel a blush rising in his face.

"--where you recited 'Durmstrang on the Dvina,' and looked directly at me when you got to the line, 'There's another,-- _not_ a weird sister.'"

"Yes. Well. Er."

Harry kissed his shoulder. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He couldn't see Draco's face, but he knew he was sneering. "All right," he amended, with the air of one making a great concession, "you're cute all the time."

"I should say so," Draco muttered. But his hand stayed on Harry's, and they flew for several minutes in comfortable silence.

"How much longer?" Harry asked.

"Nearly there," Draco answered, eyes scanning the ground. Harry could feel a nervous tension beginning to infuse Draco's muscles beneath his hands, and he didn't think it had to do with the imminent landing.

"So," Harry said, "now can you finally tell me about this home you've found for us?"

"I...wait. There it is."

Draco guided the broom into a perfectly balanced descent, and the two alighted on the ground. Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes and took in the sight before him. In the deepening twilight, he could just make out the shape of a sturdy, stone house--large, but not overly imposing. Trees and rolling hills surrounded it as far as he could see, and there were no lights to indicate neighbors. He pulled his wand out of his robes and murmured, " _Lumos_." The magical glow only improved the view, and Harry found himself smiling in a distinctly besotted manner.

Next to him, Draco fidgeted nervously, oblivious to the happiness dawning on Harry's face. "I know it isn't much, but I didn't think you'd want anything too ornate. I mean, like the Manor. That was too big. This is...smaller. But it has security wards, and a Quidditch pitch in the back, and a potions laboratory--well, that's for me, but you can use it if you want, of course...and there's a library and--"

"Draco," Harry interrupted fondly, "stop babbling." He gave the other man a brilliant smile, more fervently admiring the effects of his wand's glow on Draco's elegant bone structure than on anything having to do with the house or its environs. "It's ours, right?" he said, gesturing. "Just ours?"

"Right," Draco answered, expelling a deep breath. "Just yours and mine."

"Then," said Harry, with a long sigh of supreme satisfaction, "this house you've found _is_ my house of dreams and none other."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a suspended moment in the gathering darkness, then their fingers entwined and, hand-in-hand, they stepped over the threshold.


End file.
